Triple Shot
The Triple Shot is one of the three Upgrade choices from the Twin and can be selected at Level 30. The Triple Shot may further upgrade into the Triplet, Penta Shot or Spread Shot. In an update a long time ago( date unknown), the Triple Shot was buffed, along with the Triplet. Design The Triple Shot features a circular base with two rectangular Barrels roughly 45 degrees off center from the middle and one rectangular Barrel in front. Technical Compared to the Twin, the Triple shot has 3 instead of 2 cannons, but the downside is that the cannons are not set in a straight line anymore. This causes the Triple Shot to be seen as a downgrade when compared to the Twin because there is only one cannon facing straight, the rest unable to hit the target. Because of this, many players tend to remain as Twin until Level 45 where they upgrade to their desired Tier 4 Class. Strategy * Strong Against: Multiple enemies coming from different directions, Tri-Angle (fast moving tanks), Drone Classes * Weak Against: Almost every Tier 3 and 4, sometimes even lower Tiers As the Triple Shot The Triple Shot excels at farming, one ability the Triplet isn't viable for, as the bullets do not spread out as much. Though the Triple Shot has little focus of targeting and firing at an opponent, its spread out bullets is useful for applying pressure and taking safe space away from your opponent, even when they are approaching it. This tank can be good for attacking tanks slower than it. If they make a defensive move (dodging the Bullets) chances are they will be pressured in between the two Barrels, letting you close in. However, the opposing tank may try to fire Bullets between the two Barrels while retreating, and as the distance between two tanks increases, your Bullets starts to spread out more, which makes it easier for them to escape. The Triple Shot can be effective against tanks with Drones (Overseer and its upgrades), because it can be shooting Drones and the tank at the same time with two different Barrels. This tank can destroy Necromancer's Drones really fast - it can use all three Barrels on them as the squares are usually spread out and you are more likely to land your hits as they get closer to you. In Team DM, if your team is losing, just stay on the corner of your Base and shoot enemies while they can't kill you. Against the Triple Shot The Triple Shot has three main weak points - the two spaces between its Barrels and its back. If you're attacked by one, It would be wise to try to shoot accurately between the Barrels. The central Barrel is only one Barrel, which means you can overpower them with enough Bullet Penetration. Tanks such as the Mega Trapper and Landmine can easily take advantage of the spread to use their high health and high damage Traps to target the weak spots. Tips * As soon as possible, upgrade it to the Triplet, Penta Shot or Spread Shot. The Triple Shot cannot last very long in combat against a decently powerful tank. * This tank is at a disadvantage to its Twin counterpart in terms of combat due to the spread, so it is recommended to farm Polygons and Basic Tanks while avoiding potential threats if you do choose to upgrade. Trivia * The Triplet didn't upgrade from the Triple Shot until the first Changelog added into the game - May 18th, 2016. * There is a bug, when shooting and upgrading to Triple Shot, a Destroyer Bullet appears. This can be used to surprise enemies with a Destroyer Bullet. * At the very first days of game release, the Triple Shot must upgrade to Quad Tank (Level 45) so as to upgrade to Octotank (Level 60). * It is one of the most unused tanks. Category:Diep.io Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Tier 3 Tanks